Obsesión Prohibida
by kaichou3
Summary: Durante dieciocho años, Naruto ha ansiado a la única mujer a la cual le está prohibido tocar. Cuando la inocente Hinata aprende de su obsesión por ella, se ofrece voluntariamente a él. Naruto intenta usar esta oportunidad para asustarla, pero ninguno puede controlar sus oscuras pasiones...o el terrible costo de ser descubiertos.
1. Prologo

Durante dieciocho años, Naruto ha ansiado a la única mujer a la cual le está prohibido tocar. Cuando la inocente Hinata aprende de su obsesión por ella, se ofrece voluntariamente a él.

Naruto intenta usar esta oportunidad para asustarla, pero ninguno puede controlar sus oscuras pasiones...o el terrible costo de ser descubiertos.

 **Prólogo: Obsesión Prohibida**

Naruto

YO LO ADVERTÍ PRIMERO cuando teníamos doce años. Volvía de un día de trabajo en el campo para tomar un trago de la fuente de la villa. Mi vecina y mejor amiga estaba sentada sobre ellalféizar contemplando ellagua. Su canasta de manzanas yacía a sus pies. Ya casi no quedaban más.

Nadie podía resistirse a su sonrisa, de modo que siempre vendía todas sus manzanas. Comencé a caminar más rápido, pensando en que me sentaría a su lado, sostendría su mano y le compraría una de sus manzanas con algo del dinero que había ganado esta semana.

Había tres muchachos recostados contra la ventana de una tienda delante de mí. Cada uno de ellos tenía una manzana. Se reían a medida que se las pasaban entre ellos, frotando sus pulgares de manera obscena sobre la superficie suave y rosada de la fruta, y hablando de su madurez. Uno de ellos la lamió y luego la mordió. Dijo que era dulce, que no podía esperar a comprar más de sus manzanas.

Me di la vuelta, tomé la manzana de sus manos y la aplasté contra su rostro.

Él grito a medida que la sangre brotaba sobre la fruta. Goteó en su boca y por su barbilla.

Uno de sus amigos me cogió del hombro y preguntó cuál era mi problema, alejándome de él. Giré violentamente y me conecté con su mandíbula. Su otro amigo intentó tirarme pero di un paso al costado y lo pateé en la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió después. No lo sentí cuando uno de ellos rompió mi nariz, o cuando me fracturé la mano golpeando los dientes de Johan, o incluso cuando me sostuvieron y se tomaron turnos para patearme. Apenas si recuerdo cuando el tender detuvo la lucha y le gritó a los tres muchachos por haberme atacado, aún cuando yo había empezado la pelea. Lo que sí recuerdo es el momento en el que vi el rostro de Hinata sobre mí.

La luz del sol hacía que su cabello azulado brillara como un halo alrededor de su pálido rostro. Nuestra villa había adquirido recientemente un ícono de la Virgen María, y los ojos de Hinata eran del mismo plateado que su bata celestial. Lucía como un ángel que me observaba devastado. Y yo la miré, igualmente devastado, colocar sus manos debajo de mi cabeza para ponerla sobre su regazo, y preguntarme ¿por qué?

No pude decirle por qué. No quería que supiera lo que pensaban al comprar sus manzanas, lo que pensaban al mirar su cuerpo. Entonces me levanté y corrí lo más rápido que pude en la dirección opuesta, hasta que no pude más escucharla gritar frenéticamente mi nombre mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

Mi padre me llevó a un costado esa noche para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Le conté sobre la forma en la cual tocaban las manzanas que habían comprado –las tocaban de manera áspera, condescendiente, como si fueran ella. Mi padre me dijo que debía dejarlo pasar. Me dijo que Hinata era hermosa, y que los muchachos probablemente iban a comenzar a mirarla, y que nunca más debía iniciar otra escena como aquella.

Fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta, que aquellos muchachos que no la amaban, que sólo pensaban en ella como en una fruta para comprar cuando estuviera madura, tenían más derecho a reclamarla que yo. Me di cuenta de que todos a mí alrededor considerarían que los sentimientos que habían estado creciendo silenciosamente dentro de mí eran más sucios que las intenciones de aquellos muchachos.

Y sabía que ella nunca sería mía.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La Fruta Prohibida**

Naruto

ESCUCHÉ ABRIRSE LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA y levanté la vista de mi plato de pan y mantequilla.

La chica miró hacia abajo mientras arreglaba las arrugas invisibles de su falda. No podía ver su rostro, pero podía ver la delicada curva de sus tobillos, aquellas caderas redondas que estaban hechas para las manos de un hombre y su cabello lacio.

"Maldición." Hinata había llegado temprano a casa.

Mi madre había muerto al dar a luz a mi hermano hacía once años. Él tampoco había sobrevivido. Después de aquello, mi padre pasaba cada vez más y más tiempo fuera trabajando, y a menudo me dejaba con la familia de Hinata. Recientemente había vendido su casa en nuestra pequeña villa, y se había mudado a la ciudad.

Me había pedido que vaya con él, pero no pude simplemente porque Hinata se encontraba aquí.

Pero el hecho de que estuviera aquí no significaba que podía estar con ella.

Estaba prohibido, en nuestro pueblo, para aquellas personas que habían nacido el mismo día, contraer matrimonio. No importaba si provenían de diferentes padres. No importaba si no estaban relacionados por sangre.

El consejo consideraba que dichas personas eran "gemelos en espíritu".

Cuando la conocí por primera vez, pensé que eso significaría que siempre estaríamos juntos. Me hizo feliz, ya que no había persona más amable o bella que Hinata.

Apreté mis dientes. Estar cerca de ella era una agonía. Nunca la dejaría. De modo que comencé a correr a casa después del trabajo para poder comer y asearme antes de su llegada.

Luego, me escabulliría antes de la cena, y sólo volvería cuando sus padres estuvieran en la casa. Nada mataba mi erección más rápido que su madre pidiéndome que le pase las patatas o uno de los horribles juegos de palabras de su padre. Cuando se encontraban alrededor, escuchar su risa sensual no me daba ganas de arrojarla sobre la mesa y de coger su dulce sexo hasta que lo único que pudiese hacer fuera gritar mi nombre.

Por debajo de la mesa, mis manos se formaron como puños. No debía pensar en ella de ese modo. Amarla no debería ser oscuro. No debería ser brutal. No debería volver loco a un hombre. Pero mi amor por ella era así.

Odiaba el sonido de su inocente risa. Odiaba su hermosa sonrisa. Odiaba el modo en el cual se la mostraba a todos; incluso a los hombres que la miraban lascivamente, cuando giraba su rostro. Lo odiaba tanto que cada vez que lo veía deseaba destruirla, para que ya no sea más hermosa o inocente; para que nunca más le pudiese sonreír a nadie.

Sabía que estos pensamientos eran malvados. Una persona no debería poseer a otra persona en su totalidad, y tenía aún menos derecho debido a que el consejo había decidido que nosotros dos nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Debería haber seguido a mi padre. Qué estúpido había sido. Deseaba no estar tan cerca de ella. Si tan sólo hubiera nacido un día antes, o un día después, estos sentimientos no estarían prohibidos.

–Hola Naruto– cantó, colocando su canasta sobre el mostrador. –Vendí todas hoy.

Miré la canasta vacía, imaginando todas las sonrisas que regaló. Todas las manzanas. Respiré duramente, intentando conciliar las emociones oscuras que se acercaban demasiado a la superficie.

– ¿Te sientes bien Naruto? Últimamente pareces enfermo–. Se inclinó, dejándome ver sus pechos. "Son tan firmes y... Dios mío, ¿siempre habían lucido de esa manera?" Desde que habíamos cumplido veintiún años era más consciente de ella. Su cuerpo siempre se sentía demasiado cerca del mío, como si estuviera respirando sobre mi piel desnuda. Como si, a pesar de su posición en la habitación, estuviera tocándome constantemente.

Presionó su mejilla sobre mi frente. Su piel se sentía suave y olía a flores.

"¿Cómo podía oler así cuando había pasado toda la mañana en el pueblo discutiendo con los tenderos entre todo ese humo y suciedad?"

Sus labios rozaron la línea de mi cabello. Eran suaves; demasiado.

Debería ser imposible que alguien tuviese labios tan suaves, y ella tendría que saber que no debía tocar cosas con ellos.

–Estás caliente– susurró. Mis ojos se centraron en sus labios a medida que ella los humedecía con la lengua.

La sangre me hervía. Quería arrojarla sobre la mesa y trepar encima, tomar esos labios entre mis dientes y morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Quería marcar su boca para que ningún otro hombre siquiera soñara con besarla.

–Estoy bien– le dije. Sonó tenso, incluso ante mis propios oídos. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Estás trabajando demasiado en los campos otra vez, ¿no es así? Ayer no regresaste hasta después de cenar. Estaba oscuro.-

" _No lo suficientemente oscuro,"_ quise decirle. Nunca estaba lo suficientemente oscuro. Mis pensamientos parecían propagarse en la oscuridad. Por la noche, cuando yacía en la cama, forzaba a mi cuerpo a permanecer completamente quieto para poder escuchar el ritmo de su respiración desde la habitación contigua. Esos ruidos silenciosos que hacía inconscientemente en su sueño me desarmaban.

Giraba hacia un lado, presionaba mi frente contra la pared, y tomaba mi erección entre mis manos. Comenzaba a masturbarme, intentando deshacerme de esos demonios.

Nunca funcionaba. Mientras más lo hacía, más la deseaba, hasta que ni siquiera confiaba en mirarla directamente a los ojos

Entonces, no lo hacía.

–Lo siento por preguntar– susurró con la voz temblorosa. Mi pecho dolía, pero no pude hacer nada para confortarla. Era mejor poner distancia entre nosotros. Si ella me temía, se mantendría alejada.

–Me prepararé un baño. Puedes usar el agua cuando haya terminado– me dijo.

Mi pene se contrajo. Gracias a Dios que estaba sentado y la mesa cubría mi regazo, porque si no, ella vería mis ganas de deslizarme en esa agua que había tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sin decir otra palabra, se fue hacia la planta alta.


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y sequé mi cabello. Naruto seguía sin hablarme. Odiaba la distancia que se había interpuesto entre mi gemelo de espíritu y yo últimamente. Antes, él solía hacer todo por mi; demasiado, dirían algunas personas, pero simplemente no entendían nuestro amor.

Pero quizás, entonces, tenían razón. A veces, cuando trabajaba en los campos, me escondía en el bosque y miraba como sus músculos resplandecían bajo el sol. No era el hombre más fuerte del pueblo, pero era atractivo. Yo no era la única que me daba cuenta de ello, o que lo miraba. Incluso mi mejor amiga, Sakura, no era inmune a sus encantos. Desde mediados del verano, ella había estado pasando un montón de tiempo con Naruto, y cuando le preguntaba acerca de ello, simplemente sonreía.

No me gustaba eso. Lo odiaba mucho más cuando tenía que mentir sobre a quién estaba mirando. - _Sasuke,-_ diría, y las chicas reirían tontamente cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Pensaban que sucedía porque me gustaba, pero realmente era porque me sentía avergonzada.

Aún no entendía por qué no podía admitir que era Naruto por quién venía. Él era mi gemelo de espíritu. ¿No debería querer verlo? Pero sólo unas pocas de las otras chicas tenían espíritus gemelos, y ninguna de ellas quería saber nada con su otra mitad. No corrían a casa temprano sólo para verlos, y cuando lo hacían, no estaban tan apuradas que se caían.

Inspiré al estirar mis rodillas delgadas. No me importaba el dolor.

Cualquier tipo de dolor era bienvenido para poder hablar con Naruto. Y además, el dolor le daba un sentido de permanencia a nuestro encuentro. Esta noche, tocaría su piel en carne viva y recordaría que lo había visto y, por un momento, dejaría de sentir el vacío que me consumía cuando él se iba.

Los resortes de mi cama rebotaron dos veces al caer sobre mi espalda.

"¿Por qué no me decía qué era lo que estaba mal? Lo único que yo quería era estar cerca de él." Al comprobar su temperatura, había dejado mis labios reposar sobre la línea de su cabello. Lo saboreé; suciedad, sudor y polvo. Me gustaba ese sabor. Era duro y amargo y seco, igual que él.

A medida que esos pensamientos entraban en mi cabeza, una sensación extraña y poderosa llenaba el espacio entre mis piernas. Tragué, intentando respirar.

" _No,"_ pensé. " _No otra vez."_

Mi cuerpo no me escuchaba. Dolía como un hematoma, pero cuando frotaba mis piernas juntas, intentando dejarlo salir, se sentía maravilloso, a pesar de que empeoraba el dolor.

Presioné la palma de mis manos contra ese lugar secreto y contuve el aliento. ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿Por qué mis mejillas se sentían tan ardientes? ¿Por qué sucedía esto cada vez que pensaba en Naruto y en su largo y esbelto cuerpo, en su silencio, y en la oscuridad de su mirada sobre mí? Sentía como esas partes se agitaban cada vez que él hacía eso, como si lo estuvieran llamando.

"Dios, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba enferma?"

Quería contarle a alguien sobre esto, pero no sabía a quién. Mi madre me había dicho que no debía pensar en esa zona prohibida. Estaba mal´, decía que Era pecaminoso. Y, sin embargo, una parte de mi lo disfrutaba. No deseaba que ese dolor me dejara nunca. Quería que creciera más y más. Mi cuerpo lo ansiaba.

Mi respiración se agitaba, y mi cuerpo se sentía tan cálido y sensible, como si respirar fuera demasiado. Me impulsé hacia arriba y me tambaleé hacia la puerta. Limpié mis manos en mis muslos. Se sentían pegajosas.

Pegajosas y... Me estaba muriendo. Tenía que ser eso. Mi visión estaba nublada, y sólo podía pensar en Naruto. Necesitaba que él me agarrara. Necesitaba que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Si iba a morir, al menos necesitaba verlo.

Deseaba que me diga algo dulce; que me dijera que no me odiaba.

Me caí en el pasil o. Se sentía extrañamente caluroso para septiembre, pero el aire estaba frío en el rubor de mi piel. Me moví lo más rápido que pude hacia el baño. Naruto estaba allí, lavándose.

Empujé la puerta para abrirla. Golpeó contra la pared.

Naruto estaba en la tina, haciendo algo con sus piernas. No, con algo entre sus piernas.

Asomó fuera del agua, y tenía una mano alrededor de ello.

– ¡Dios mío! – gritó, sobresaltado.

Dejó ir esa cosa grande que tenía entre las piernas y, por primera vez, lo vi por completo. "¿Qué era?"

–Naruto...– murmuré, rogando algo que no comprendía. No podía quitar mis ojos de ese extraño objeto, y la fiebre volvió, aún más fuerte; crecía en mi pecho, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran y mis piernas se tensionaran.

– ¡Vete de aquí! – sonaba desesperado. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me caí hacia adelante, dentro de la tina.

–Naruto– susurré. –Por favor, ayúdame.-

Al levantar mi cabeza, mi mejilla rozó esa cosa entre sus piernas. Se contrajo, moviéndose de mi mejilla hacia mi boca, dejando un fino rastro de algo húmedo y; moví mi lengua, salado.

–Debes irte, ahora– su voz sonaba tan baja. Peligrosa. Sin embargo, no podía moverme.

– ¿Qué es eso? – susurré, con miedo y curiosidad creciendo dentro de mí.

Sabía, instintivamente, que no debía verlo. Las advertencias de mi madre hacían eco en mi mente. No debía pensar en esas cosas entre las piernas, esas áreas pecaminosas en donde yacía la verdadera diferencia entre el hombre y la mujer.

Pero mi madre no estaba aquí, y su voz se veía ahogada por el latido en mi cabeza.

Extendí mi mano y la toqué.

Naruto gimió y se sumió contra la pared.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, arrastrándome sobre el borde de la tina. Mi rodil a aterrizó en el agua. Salpicó mis pechos, y esa zona prohibida entre mis piernas. Su calor me causó aún más dolor.

–Sal de aquí– suspiró. Él respiraba con una dificultad que nunca antes le había visto.

–Hay algo mal conmigo– lo miré, rogándole para que viera el dolor que temía articular. –Creo que me estoy muriendo.- Su rostro se suavizó,

– ¿Qué?-

– Tengo esta sensación entre las piernas cada vez que pienso en ti. Duele, y se siente como el fuego, un fuego que no puedo apagar. Quiero tocarlo, pero está prohibido. Se supone que no debo tocarlo, Naruto. ¿Te duele también, cuando piensas en mí?-

Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos. Sus labios partidos, y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo que golpeaba dentro de mí.

– ¿Sientes como si tuvieras fiebre cuando estás alrededor mío, Naruto? ¿Es por ello que me evitas?-

Él miró hacia el techo. Sus manos se flexionaron a ambos lados.

–No puedo hacer esto.-

–Siempre quiero tocarme aquí, pero no puedo– continué.

Él gimió.

–Quizás se supone que te toque a ti. Quizás si hago eso, y tú me tocas a mí, ambos nos sentiremos mejor.-

Me lancé sobre él antes de que pudiera responder. La punta de aquel o entre sus piernas golpeó mi ojo. Dolía, pero no me importó. Lo tomé y lo presioné suavemente. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Temía tocarlo. Pero Naruto tenía la misma fiebre que yo. Él se había estado tocando al entrar yo en el baño.

Quizás esta era una manera de detener la fiebre.

Él volvió a gemir, y maldijo otra vez. Dios lo iba a odiar si seguía maldiciendo. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi no podía pensar. De modo que continué frotándolo con mi puño tembloroso.

–No te preocupes, ¡Te salvaré! ¡Detendré tu fiebre, Naruto!-

– ¿Qué estoy pensando? – gritó, y me empujó hacia atrás.

Caí en el agua, salpicando.

– ¡Naruto!-

–Me voy, y no se te ocurra seguirme.

Me agarré del borde de la tina de cerámica al cerrarse la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La Casa de Dios**

Naruto

Mi erección se quedó atrapada en mis pantalones cuando intenté subirlos. Dolía como el demonio. Escucharla llamar mi predicamento una ´fiebre´, era lo más ridículo que había oído en mi vida. Pero me sacó del momento, así que supongo que puedo agradecerle por ello.

¿Qué había hecho?

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas al abrir la puerta. Sus labios partidos y rojos, como si acababa de tener sexo y estuviera rogando por más. Su cabello estaba húmedo y no del todo seco. Algunas hebras caían por sus mejillas, por su cuello, por sus pechos.

"Oh Dios, esos pechos."

Lucían mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado y cuando se había caído dentro de la tina, el borde de cerámica los había impulsado como lo haría un corsé, a diferencia de que esta vez podía ver sus pequeños pezones rosados asomarse sobre la superficie. Así lucirían si los tomara y los presionara al tener sexo con ella.

Y luego, tomó mi pene. Ni siquiera sabía qué era, pero lo tomó. Movió la piel sobre la cabeza lentamente, suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme. Había mordido mis labios para evitar decirle que presione con más fuerza. Había empuñado mis manos para evitar tomar su cabeza y presionarla sobre mi miembro.

Porque deseaba sus pequeños labios abiertos sobre mi pene. Quería frotar mis bolas sobre su cara, y mi miembro por sobre toda ella, mientras gemía, sin entender lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Tragué. " _No pienses en ello"_ me dije a mí mismo, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a escuchar mis advertencias.

Ella me quería. Era todo lo que había deseado. Era una pesadilla. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a evitar pensar en coger su pequeña vagina cuando estaba a mí alrededor ahora que sabía que ella también lo quería?

Corrí hacia abajo. El cielo era de un color azul y violeta, como un hematoma recién hecho. El viento movía el polvo sobre la sucia carretera, inclinando la hierba en la dirección del sol poniente.

Casi no podía escuchar mis pasos al dirigirme a la iglesia al final del pueblo. No había llovido en días, y la tierra estaba dura y agrietada. No vi a nadie al caminar. Nadie vivía de este lado, tan cerca del bosque. La mayoría le temía a la oscuridad incivilizada. Yo no.

La puerta de la iglesia crujió al abrirse. Cerré mis ojos y caminé hacia el pasil o central. Estiré mis brazos y dejé que la punta de mis dedos tocara el borde de cada banco a medida que me acercaba al altar.

Alguien había envuelto una tela blanca sobre él. Una fila de velas sin encender yacía sobre el suelo, y encima, una cruz de madera se sostenía ante el vitral.

Me arrodillé, frente a Dios, e intenté pensar en algo que no fuera mi miembro.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? – mi voz sonaba áspera. Acusatoria. No me importaba. –No puedo aliviar este dolor, ya que el acto de aliviarlo me acerca a mi pecaminosa obsesión. ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir así si estaba tan mal? ¿Por qué me estás probando? Silencio.

Presioné mis manos en puños, luchando contra el deseo de tomar mi pene y masturbarme rápido y duro hasta vaciarme frente al altar blanco. Quería profanarlo. Dios ya conocía mi debilidad, de modo que por qué no ser débil frente a Él.

– ¿Quién está allí? – grité, dando la vuelta.

Mi voz hizo eco. Por algunos momentos no hubo sonido alguno, y luego escuché nuevamente un crujido.

–Te escucho– advertí.

–Naruto.-

" _No."_ Mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a esa silenciosa voz. Mi estómago se tensionó. Mi pene estaba tan duro que pensé que iba a explotar. No podía moverme; no confiaba lo suficientemente en mí como para hacerlo.

Entonces observé su caminar a través de las puertas abiertas de la iglesia y entre los bancos.

Usaba una de mis camisas sobre su vestido sencillo. No era una buena señal. Me gustaba demasiado verla con mi ropa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me seguiste?-

Su rostro se desmoronó.

–Naruto.-

Apreté los dientes.

–Te dije que no me sigas.

–Naruto detente",- me rogó. – Por favor, habla conmigo. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me odias?-

" _No te odio."_ No podía decírselo. Si lo hacía, le diría otras cosas que no podía admitir.

Cosas que debían mantenerse en secreto porque incluso explicarlas sería un pecado. ¿Cómo le dices a tu _mejor amiga_ que te gustó cuando agarró tu pene? ¿Qué su mano encajó perfectamente alrededor de él? ¿Qué quieres que haga más que sólo frotarlo?

–Naruto, por favor, respóndeme.-

La miré. ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a mí ahora, cuando estaba tan desesperado? Mi pene se abultaba en mis pantalones. Restringirlo me hacía sentir como si lo estuviera golpeando con un martillo. Estaba tan cerca de sacarlo.

Quizás no era una tan mala idea después de todo; probablemente la hiciera irse. O quizás no.

No sabía cuál era la peor opción.

–Naruto, me estás asustando.- Mis ojos se estrecharon.

–Bien. Debería asustarte, pequeña.-

Se aferró a mi camisa, haciendo que el dobladillo se caiga, y dándome una agonizante visión de su escote.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?-

El temor en su voz me excitaba.

–Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas ahora.-

– ¿Esto es por lo que hice en la tina? Lo siento– gimió. Estaba frente a mí, aferrándose a mis brazos. Al principio pensé que estaba tratando de mantenerse en pie porque temblaba tanto; pero no, estaba intentando alcanzarme.

" _¿Por qué te aferras a aquello que te atemoriza?"_ Pensé. Pero no había manera de preguntárselo.

–No es por lo que hiciste en la tina– admití. – Es por mí. Por lo que quiero hacerte a ti. Por estos sentimientos que ya no puedo suprimir más.-

Bajé mis labios a su garganta. Ella jadeó. Olía tan condenadamente bien, como esas manzanas que vendía. Su piel no estaba bronceada ni endurecida por el sol. Era suave y dulce. Perfecta.

–Te deseo– le dije, casi para mí mismo. –Quiero tomarte ahora. Quiero hacerte mía. No quiero que nadie te toque jamás.-

Ella tembló contra mí.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Ella gritó cuando la empujé hacia abajo.

–Vete y no vuelvas más tras de mí.-

–No puedo irme cuando estás así.-

–Pero, ¿quieres irte?-

–No, no quiero irme.-La miré.

–No sabes lo que estás diciendo.-

– ¡No me importa! Te amo, Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre me alejas?-

Podía sentir como mis ojos se oscurecían, como drogados; mi sangre fluía a través de mí, anclándose en mi abdomen; y mi pene, se elevaba aún más, palpitando mientras lentamente arrancaba mi cordura.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo que alejarte Hinata? – le susurré, bajando nuevamente. Tomé la camisa que ella estaba usando, mi camisa, y se la arranqué.

Ella gritó. Sus manos cayeron sobre mis muñecas, probablemente intentando detenerme a medida que agarraba su vestido y se lo bajaba de un tirón, dejando al descubierto esos hermosos y perfectos senos. Entonces, hice lo que había deseado hacer cuando los había visto presionados contra la tina; me incliné y los tomé con mi boca.

Ella gimió y jadeó debajo de mí. Sus manos agarraron mi bíceps, y su agarre se afirmó cuando rodeé mi lengua sobre su pezón duro y rosado.

La recosté sobre el suelo. Mi muslo se deslizó entre sus piernas a medida que levantaba su vestido. Tenía ropa interior; una capa de seda rosa tan suave que era casi transparente. Nunca dejaba la casa sin ella. Era una niña tan buena e inocente. No sabía lo que yo pensaba cuando posaba mis manos sobre ella, pero su cuerpo si lo sabía.

Presioné mis manos sobre sus bragas. Ya estaba húmeda y lista para mí. Gritó y cerró sus muslos, haciendo que mis manos golpeen sobre su clítoris.

– ¿Es esto lo que querías, pequeña Hinata? – le susurré. Su cuerpo tembló.

Cada parte de ella era tan delicada que sentía que cualquier movimiento rápido podría quebrarla. Incluso si eso fuera cierto, no importaba. La había deseado durante demasiados años como para tratarla suavemente.

Sus ojos lucían vidriosos, como piscinas de agua por la noche. Estaba oscuro en la iglesia, y silencioso, salvo por sus asombrados gemidos.

– ¿Tienes miedo?-

Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros. Mis músculos se tensaron debido al dolor suave.

–Ahora sabes por qué no puedo estar cerca de ti– le dije. –Sabes por qué deberías irte ahora mismo; por qué necesitas alejarme.

Me diría a mi mismo más tarde que lo hice para probar algo, que fue en su mejor interés y que estaba siendo desinteresado. Pero en realidad, lo hice sólo porque quería tocarla.-

Lentamente, pase mi mano por su hendidura. Se sentía tan cálida y húmeda. Sería tan fácil deslizar un dedo y abrirla, justo ahí, debajo de la cruz.

Una parte de mi quería tomarla de este modo. Si tenía que descender, bien podía hacerlo por completo. Ya me encontraba más al á de la redención. Dios, la quería; y Él podía mirar, por darme una carga que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar. Especialmente cuando ella se acercaba hacia mí como una oferta virginal, oliendo a primavera, mientras el mundo se perdía en un otoño tardío.

–No dices nada– le susurré. – ¿Eso significa que me dejarás tenerte? ¿Te gustan las cosas pervertidas que le hago a tu cuerpo, pequeña? – pasé un dedo por su hendidura, hasta llegar a su clítoris. Ella gritó cuando rocé mi dedo contra él. Era tan sensible a mi tacto.

–Naruto– gimió. Sus talones se clavaron en el piso de piedra y empujó hacia adelante. Probablemente lo hiciera de forma inconsciente, pero hizo que mi dedo se deslizara por su hendidura dentro de su pequeña vagina. Su coño se envolvía alrededor de mi dedo, empujando hasta tocar su himen.

Estaba tan ajustada. Perfecta. Listos, sus pequeños músculos estaban haciendo su trabajo, preparándose para mí. Recuerdo sus pechos redondos y firmes. Ni siquiera ellos habían sido tocados alguna vez. Mi miembro se tensó al pensar el tomar su cabello y sus tetas y meter mí pene dentro de ella.

–Hinata, te quiero coger desde que puedo recordarlo. He querido tomarte. Sé que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo; pero tu cuerpo sí lo entiende. Y a menos que te vayas ahora, haré exactamente eso.-

Ella respiraba con dificultad, su vestido colgaba de su cuerpo debido al sudor. Lentamente, le hice la pregunta que sellaría nuestros destinos.

– ¿Quieres que te muestre? ¿Quieres que te posea?


	5. Chapter 4

Hinata

Los filosos ángulos de los bancos de la iglesia me mareaban. La luz del sol entraba sigilosa a través de los vitrales. Sin embargo, era demasiado brillante. Revelaba mi cuerpo; un cuerpo que deseaba su tacto prohibido y aquellas pecaminosas cosas de las que hablaba. Deseaba que fuera de noche. En la oscuridad, hubiera podido ocultar mi cuerpo desnudo de él y de mí. Podría disolverme en estos deseos completamente. Incluso aceptaría una máscara. Al menos de ese modo, podía pretender ser una persona diferente; una mujer que podía rendirse sin juicio o restricción.

En ese momento, quería ser suya. Mi cuerpo ardía por él. Había deslizado un dedo dentro de esa parte prohibida de mi cuerpo; esa parte que ni siquiera yo me atrevía a tocar. Él sabía exactamente lo que yo quería, como encender y controlar ese fuego que crecía dentro de mí; cómo hacer que ese delicioso dolor sea aún más doloroso e incluso más deseable. Quería ese paraíso contaminado que me ofrecía; ese placer entrelazado con el dolor. Quería que me poseyera.

No podía decirlo. Esos pensamientos no podían venir de mí, seguramente.

Especialmente no cuando me encontraba en la casa de Dios. Él nos estaba mirando. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo temblaba ante él, rogándole por esas cosas pecaminosas.

–Hinata– la voz de Naruto sonaba a advertencia. Sus ojos y su cuerpo, también. Estaban oscuros y aleccionados.

Pronto, no habría vuelta atrás.

No me importaban las consecuencias. Sólo quería lo que vendría a continuación. Si no lo iba a tener, me volvería loca.

–No puedo dejarte– le susurré. –No lo haré. Entonces...toma lo que quieres de mí...

Él levantó mi pierna izquierda, haciendo que esa zona prohibida se vuelva más apretada e incluso más tierna.

–No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

Cerré mis ojos. Allí, encontré la oscuridad que necesitaba para ser yo misma. Para contestarle honestamente.

Para olvidar todo lo que se interponía entre nosotros, para poder someterme a las sensaciones que estaban creciendo dentro de mí.

–No me importa– le dije, con la voz áspera y temblorosa. –Quiero que me poseas.

El gimió y se echó hacia atrás. Por un momento hubo silencio. Casi pensé que había imaginado todo; quizás hubiera sido así si mis piernas no estuvieran doloridas de su tacto.

–Abre los ojos– inquirió.

Lo hice. Mi visión estaba un poco borrosa.

–Ahora, quítate el vestido.

Me levanté.

–Pero no estoy usando nada debajo...-

–Quítatelo– interrumpió.

De repente, tuve miedo de discutir. Miedo incluso de acceder, aunque lo hice. Lentamente, me puse de rodil as, tomé el dobladil o de mi vestido y lo quité por encima de mi cabeza.

El aire estaba frío. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato; mi estómago se tensionó, junté mis piernas, y se me puso la piel de gal ina. El vestido se atasco en mi barbilla al quitarlo, pero tiré más fuerte, ignorando el modo en el cual los botones raspaban mi piel, hasta sacarlo del todo. Luego, lo tiré al lado del altar.

Me abracé con los brazos alrededor de mis pechos. Mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que me sentía mareada.

–Estoy desnuda. ¿Ahora qué?

–No lo suficientemente desnuda. Quita tus prendas interiores–. Su voz sonaba menos segura y más tensa. Tuve la tentación de mirarlo, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

En sume Lugar, sacó.

–No creo...-

–Estabas tan atrevida en el baño hace una hora– escuché el chasquido constante de sus botas mientras se acercaba. – ¿Quieres irte ya, pequeña?-

–No. Es sólo, no creo que pueda...-

–Está bien–. Se puso de rodil as, en mi línea de visión y me miró.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros. Vidriosos. Parecía tan delirante como yo me sentía.

–No me importa rasgar estos– dijo, empujando una mano, una vez más, bajo mi ropa interior de seda, y con la otra, bajando el elástico para besar la parte baja de mi estómago.

Gemí cuando mis manos empuñaron su cabello. ¿Qué tenían sus labios?

¿Qué me hacían? Eran sólo labios. Lo había visto usarlos muchas veces antes, para hablar. Los había besado cuando era más joven. De hecho, nos habíamos besado a menudo. El jugaría a que era el príncipe y yo la princesa; y cada día que me salvaba, yo lo recompensaría con un beso. ¿Por qué estos besos se sentían tan diferentes ahora?

–Te gusta esto, ¿no es así? – Él le susurró, moviendo su boca hacia abajo y su mano hacia arriba. –Ni siquiera sabes lo que es y, sin embargo, te gusta.

–No lo...– _sé,_ estaba a punto de decir, pero no podía pensar con la claridad suficiente como para hacerlo.

Él levantó su boca de mi piel. Gemí, a modo de protesta.

–Mientes. ¿Quieres que te muestre lo mentirosa que eres?

Sus manos tomaron mis caderas. Sus dedos se clavaron en mí, lastimándome.-

–Me estás lastimando– susurré.

–Bien–. Tomó mis caderas y me subió al altar.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Te poseo–. Elevó mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Había un bulto en sus pantalones, en donde se encontraba esa cosa que lo había descubierto tocándose, antes, el origen de su fiebre. Agarré su fiebre cuando la punta de él tocó mi zona prohibida. No importaba si se encontraba detrás de sus pantalones. Sentía el calor a través de todas sus prendas. O quizás, el calor que emanaba de su interior, bombeando desde mi estómago hasta mis piernas, volviéndome loca.

–Por favor– supliqué, a medida que sus manos rozaban mi cuerpo desnudo.

–Eres tan hermosa– susurró él. –Tan hermosa que, a veces, me pregunto si no sería mejor que no existieras. Si nunca te hubiera visto, o deseado. Los hombres, a menudo, culpan a las mujeres de su propio deseo. Al mirarte, puedo ver porque.

Intenté mover mi cuello, para hablar, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil. La dicha y el dolor palpitaban en mi zona prohibida; una mezcla de miedo y de anticipación que no me dejaban pensar.

Bajó mi ropa interior hasta los tobillos. Tomé su muñeca, intentando detenerlo, pero me empujó sobre mi espalda y las arrancó de un tirón. Traté de cubrirme con mis manos, pero él tomó mis muñecas, sosteniéndolas firme. Estaba completamente expuesta ante él.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – aullé.

–Pensé que querías que te viera entera. ¿Cambiaste de parecer? ¿Quieres irte?-

Él me estaba dando otra oportunidad para escapar. De cualquier modo, yo sabía que esta sería la última.

 _Deberías irte,_ cantaba mi mente, pero no podía. Ya no.

–No quiero irme– respondí de manera inestable.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más. Me tomó por las caderas, sosteniéndome con firmeza. Sentí la tensión en mis muslos. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, hasta que esa cosa extraña entre sus piernas tocó mi área prohibida.

–Entonces, te tomaré–. Él respiraba demasiado rápido, perdiendo el control. –Y después de esta noche, no habrá más secretos entre nosotros. Seremos mucho más que sólo mejores amigos o gemelos espirituales. Te habré poseído por completo, te habré visto entera, y nunca más podrás esconderte de mí.

Aunque él me soltó, no me atreví a envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre. Sabía que si lo hacía, me volvería a agarrar. Que su control sería tan duro e imperdonable como sus palabras. La vergüenza se acumuló en mi estómago, pero me dije a mi misma que no importaba; él ya lo había visto.

Había visto todo de mí.

Sabía que estaba mal y, sin embargo, abrí aún más mis piernas de manera instintiva cuando deslizó su mano entre mi área prohibida y el bulto en sus pantalones. Oí un sonido tenue y metálico. Él bajó sus pantalones.

 _Se_ veía mucho más grande que en la tina. Mi cuerpo tembló. De alguna manera supe que era esto de lo que me habían advertido, una y otra vez. De esto me intentaba proteger mi madre.

Estaba mal, prohibido, era pecado. Y

Naruto me lo haría a mí.

Grité cuando la punta de su elemento se deslizó en mi área prohibida.

Estaba resbaladizo y caliente, y él empujó la punta dentro del lugar en donde habían estado sus dedos.

–Mírame. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te haga mía.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y en el momento que sostuvo mi mirada, ingresó completamente dentro de mí.

Grité al sentir como todo mi cuerpo se dividía. Había pensado que me haría pedazos, pero todavía no sabía lo que eso significaba. Él era como un cuchillo, rebanándome, abriéndome hasta romperme. Sólo sentía dolor en donde él me perforaba. Emanaba desde mi área prohibida hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, llenando mis venas con savia y mis pulmones de agua. Cada latido parecía una eternidad y cada inspiración se sentía como si me estuviera ahogando.

Ya no podía mirarlo. No podía mirarme a mí misma. Así que simplemente lloré mientras él yacía dentro de mí.

–Hinata–. Su voz era suave y áspera. Repitió mi nombre como si fuera precioso, como si nunca hubiera conocido la agonía. Frotó sus pulgares por mis mejillas. Recordé esos pulgares. Cuando éramos jóvenes, él los usaba para limpiarme las lágrimas y el polvo, como lo hacía ahora.

Amaba esos pulgares.

–Mírame.-

Lo hice. No podía negarle nada.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Sus hombros temblaban al preguntarme. Su rostro lucía crudo. Me di cuenta de que le era difícil contenerse, y mi cuerpo se tensó a su alrededor, focalizando e intensificando la sensación ardiente de partirme en pedazos. Él gimió de placer.

¿Le gustaba esto? ¿Esta era la manera de satisfacer la fiebre? ¿Era el dolor que yo sentía equivalente a su placer? Cerré los ojos. Si ese era el caso, me llevaría todo su dolor hasta que fuera completamente mío. Le daría mi cuerpo para aliviar su fiebre. Aceptaría este pecado como propio.

–No– susurré, mirando la cruz de madera que se encontraba encima de mí.

–Haz lo que desees.

–No puedo controlarme– gimió él.

–Está bien.-

–Lo siento–. Escondió su rostro entre los hombros mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas; más fuerte, clavando sus uñas dentro de mi piel, causando sangrías. Me tomé de sus antebrazos cuando él salió.

Por un momento, pensé que había terminado, que los dos nos aferraríamos el uno al otro debajo de la cruz, esperando que se enfríe el sudor de los cuerpos. Él acariciaría mi rostro con sus pulgares, otra vez. Me diría cosas dulces mientras el polvo se asienta y mis lágrimas se secan.

Y luego, su _cuchillo_ se estrelló dentro de mí, desgranando mis pensamientos y destrozando mi cuerpo. Él volvió a salir y a golpear dentro de mí, una y otra vez; mientras yo gemía y gritaba, aferrándome a aquello que me dolía para salvar su vida.

 _ **#####-######**_

 _ **y a qui el capitulo.**_

 _ **perdon por no subir pero no etenido internet en mi compu, sin contar que estado ocupada con la selebrasiones y tambien con mi enfermedad y no, no es tos y gripe. es un poquito mas grabe. (y espero a que no se empiore)**_

 _ **En fin. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO SI CUMPLAN SUS METAS. Y PARA LOS Q QUE SI PUDIERON CUMPLILA SUS METAS DE, MI MAS SINSERAS FELISISTASIONES, POR QUE ABESE NO ES FACIL CUMPLIR LAS METAS QUE UNO SE PROPONER, PERO BALE LA PENA.**_

 ** _Y para los que siguen lellendo esta parte, tambien les recomiendo mi otra historia, solo ballan a mi perfin y pongan la historia de SIEMPRE UNA DAMA creanme que es una muy bonita historia llena de creo yo muy interesante. (por que cuando yo la mire no podia separarme de ella asta terminarla.)_**


End file.
